


The Path Untaken

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Maul and Ahsoka team up, Order 66? Whos she?, Whump, fix-it AU, slight fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: A fix-it AU where Maul tells Ahsoka of Darth Sidious's true identity during the Siege of Mandalore.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Path Untaken

**Author's Note:**

> After this final season I needed my favorite characters to have a happy ending so this is the result. I always thought it would be interesting if Maul told Ahsoka who Darth Sidious really was and that a team up between them would be really cool. This first chapter is their dual with a twist at the end. Enjoy! :)

The glass shattered around them and time seemed to slow as neither of them moved from their place. Maul’s offer, still weighing heavy in the air, his hand outstretched. Ahsoka could feel everything around her now. The glass pricking her exposed skin, the heat from the explosions and the exhausting pull of the anger and hatred coming off of Maul. But, there was something else. 

_ Desperation? _

Ahsoka weighed her options in front of her in those few moments as the glass settled around them. Outside, the battle sounded further away, although she knew it was just on the other side of the window. She had two paths in front of her. She had two choices.  _ So many choices and so many unanswered questions. _ Something pulled at Ahsoka's mind. A worry, a doubt. What if Maul was right? But still, Ahsoka had a mission. She had a duty to her troops, to Mandalore and to Bo-Katan. Yet, the other path was calling her, almost like a push. She looked up from the ground, Maul was staring at her, his hand still reaching out. 

“I will help you.” Ahsoka tells him, she keeps her voice low trying to mask the uncertainty. He looks at her. His eyes were almost sympathetic and surprised at the same time. As if he didn’t expect her to make that choice, to walk down that path. But Ahsoka knew she needed answers, and now was the perfect opportunity to get as much information as she could. “But you must answer one question.” She told Maul. 

“You have but to ask.” He replies, still reaching his hand out for her, his fingers stretching out trying to grasp at something. 

“What do you want with Anakin Skywalker?” 

There was no hesitation, Ahsoka sensed his quickness and his eagerness to try and tell her everything he thought she should know. “He is the key to everything.” Maul lets his arm drop now. Ahsoka knew this. She knew her former master had been rumored to be the Chosen One. She knew what it meant. 

“To bring balance to the force.” She couldn't tell if she was asking a question or not. 

“To  _ destroy. _ ” Maul growled, his expression falling. “He has long been groomed for his role, as my masters new apprentice.” He admits. Ahsoka couldn't believe him. He was tricking her, he was manipulating her, as Sith do. This was Anakin he was talking about, he doesn't know him, she does. 

“You lie!” Ahsoka accuses. Maul shakes his head. 

“I’m afraid not! In fact,” Maul shouts. “I was so certain of his fate I orchestrated this war to lure him here with Kenobi to kill him. Thus, depriving Sideious of his prized pupil.” He explained glaring at her. Ahsoka couldn't believe anything he was telling her. Every word felt like a punch in the gut. She couldn't believe him. She  _ can’t. _

“I know Anakin,” She says, taking her lightsabers in her hands. The lightsabers Anakin had returned to her. Igniting them and seeing the blue only reassured her of her next actions. “Your vision is flawed.” 

Maul growled at her, knowing she took back her deal to side with him. Ahsoka felt the dark side engulf the throne room as he glared at her. “I see the Padawan needs one last lesson.” Hearing that word nearly caught her off guard as she watched him reach behind and grab his own lightsaber. He ignited it, the double red blades held out in front of him. 

He spun the sabers lunging at her and taking the first attack, putting Ahsoka on the defensive. She wasn’t used to fighting against a form like his. But, Mauls attacks were fairly simple to deflect especially using her shoto. She advanced on him now. Making her stabs quicker and dodging his blades with accuracy. Suddenly, fast was too fast and she realized she left herself open too late. Maul's elbow collided with her face and she tasted blood in her mouth and her nose burned. As she reeled from the blow he used his other arm to rip her lightsaber from her hand. She watched it fly to the other side of the room, but only for a second as his red saber came too close to her face again. She used her shoto and deflected it, as Maul pushed her back. 

He was angry and she could feel it. His attacks were repetitive but strong and certainly didn’t lack precision. Still, he was letting the anger lead him. Ahsoka saw an opening and took it, she dove under his saber and swung at his head. He ducked and now she is in the offensive. With one well aimed kick, her boot collided with his face and he stumbled backwards with a scream. Ahsoka reached out her hand focusing only on her own lightsaber and she pulled it back to her as Maul came charging. She turned it on before it reached her hand, the blade getting closer to Maul, but he jumped and dodged it just in time. It collided with her hand and once it did, it caused her to feel much more protected. They froze for a moment, each catching their breath. 

“You’re lucky Anakin didn’t show up.” Ahsoka said, beginning the ill talk towards her enemy. A habit she picked up from her former Master. They began circling each other, Ahsoka swung her recovered lightsaber in her hand. “The way you’re fighting, you wouldn't have lasted long.” She smirked, noticing the grimace on Maul's face. 

“Oh, you have Kenobi's arrogance.” He hissed as he stopped in his tracks in front of the throne. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. 

“You’ll find I have many qualities for you to dislike.” She growled, this time it was her taking the first strike. He easily blocked it and began pushing her backward. His attacks were getting quicker and Ahsoka back flipped to dodge the blades. But now he was relying on brute strength. He was pushing down on her sabers trying to get the upper hand. Ahsoka let herself be dropped onto her back. 

_ Let the larger enemy think you have the upperhand. _ Anakin used to tell her. 

Maul grinned a cruel smile as he watched her fall, but his expression quickly changed once he felt her kick at his torso and with a little help from the Force, pushed him off of her and through the window behind the throne. 

_ Then use your position and abilities against them. _

Ahsoka got up from the ground. Small shards of glass stuck to her skin but she only looked at the hole Maul created in the window. Her muscles ached and her lungs were on fire but she couldn’t let him get away. Her feet ran her over to the window and she too jumped out. Now, she could see the battle. Ahsoka took a moment to look at her troops. Luckily, they seemed to have Mauls forces under their control. That caused her to relax a little. That feeling was short lived because she spotted Maul climbing a building just ahead of her. He was going for the rafters above the city. She followed him quickly. 

Ahsoka made it up, slower than she would like but she didn’t think Maul had noticed her yet. He was talking to someone on his com. She ignited her lightsabers once she saw he had severed the link. “Obi-Wan was right. You are hard to kill.” Maul spun around as Ahsoka ran toward him. He ignited his lightsaber again and the blue and red blades collided. This terrain was harder to fight on. Each step could send you falling down to the city below. Maul was pushing the fight back as they spared, making Ahsoka watch her step as she had to walk backwards on the narrow beam. It was difficult and her body was getting tired. She couldn’t stop him from knocking one of her lightsabers from her hand again. They both watched as it plummeted to the ground below. Then, Ahsoka lunged at him, forcing him a few steps back but he found an opening and her other lightsaber followed her first. She was defenseless now. 

_ A Jedi is never unarmed. _ Obi-Wan's advice rang through her mind. 

Ahsoka crouched down as Maul charged, his lightsaber aimed for her neck. Just before the fatal blow Ahsoka reached out and grabbed the hilt of his saber, calling on the Force to turn the saber off and the blades retracted back into the hilt. Maul was shocked, he looked down at his deactivated saber. Suddenly, Ahsoka ignited them again and pushed the hilt so it cut the beam they were standing on. It broke and began tilting towards the ground, Maul struggled to stay upright but his mechanical legs tripped over themselves as the metal bowed. He was falling. Ahsoka reached out. She caught him with the Force in midair. His lightsaber had fallen and was nowhere in sight. He was panicking, flailing his arms to grasp onto something. 

Behind them, Ahsoka could hear the engines of gunships approaching. She pulled Maul up to the beam and he latched onto it. He looked behind Ahsoka and saw the Republic Gunships surrounding them. Ahsoka watched with narrowed eyes as he steadied himself on the tilting beam and stood on his feet. “There isn’t time for this.” He snarled. He seemed to realize his own aggression towards her and then toned it back. “Padawan, listen to me before it’s too late.” 

Suddenly, cables wrapped around him and Ahsoka spotted a trooper in one of the ships raising a stunner. Ahsoka sensed the panic in the air. “Ahsoka!” He shouted her name. She stepped forward. His terrified demeanor had come out so quickly. “It’s the Chancellor! That’s Sidious! Palpatine is the Sith Lord!” Maul screamed out just before the stun rays hit him. His body went limp and he fell off the beam, but the cables caught him. She watches them reel him into a ship. She only watched, she couldn't hear the world around her anymore. Not after those words. The words were replaying over and over again in her mind, as well as the look he gave Ahsoka before he passed out, which gave her confirmation that Maul was speaking the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be out soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
